


The Crow

by Oliivine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliivine/pseuds/Oliivine
Summary: For years Stiles and Derek have pined for each other. Finally they got together, with meddling from the pack of course. For 9 months they been going strong, but on the night Stiles proposed, the unthinkable happens. A rival pack ambushes them, torturing and killing Derek while they made Stiles watch. And then as Derek laid there, eyes unseeing, they tore out Stiles throat. Almost a year later Stiles rises from the grave, blood thirsty and ready for revenge. Will he be able to avenge Derek and return to him in the afterlife? Read to find out!





	The Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo while I was watching the movie The Crow I got inspired to create a sterek version. Any mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy my first fic on Ao3!

"Scott you have to believe me. I saw him!"  
" I miss him too Lydia, but you can't do this. It's not him. It can't be.They died almost a year ago. You have to let this go, " Scott said in a soothing voice. He pulled Lydia into his comforting embrace and ran his hands up and down her back. "Stiles wouldn't want this, and neither would Derek."  
" Stiles is back, Scott. I know it. "  
Scott held her at arms lenght, gazing into her glassy eyes with a pitying expression. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.  
"People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right."  
Scott gave her a look like he was trying not to cry. But still, he uttered nothing, for her sake.  
"He's back Scott. I can feel it in my bones. And he's angry."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! Future chapters will be longer. I just wanted this to kinda be a prologue. Warning-I don't really have a set schedule for updating, so it will be kind of sporadic. Oops.


End file.
